INTELIGENTE POR ACCIDENTE
by Dego1215
Summary: Akihisa tuvo un accidente al tratar de defender a sus amigos de unos ladrones
1. Chapter 1

**INTELIGENTE POR ACCIDENTE**

Esta es una historia del anime: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, en la que escribo en como Akihisa por un accidente dejo de ser llamado como el idiota más grande de toda su escuela. Esta es mi primera historia, y perdón de antemano si es que me dejo algo. Tengo esta misma historia en ingles por si quiere ver o aprender un poco; si se me ve en alguna de las dos historias un fallo en la ortografía lo siento mucho.

 **CAPITULO I: "VISITAS INESPERADAS"**

Era un día normal en la academia Fumizuki, todos separados en clases según su nivel de intelecto. Con nuestro estúpido y querido protagonista Akihisa en la peor clase de todas, la clase 2-F.

Akihisa está con su grupo de amigos: Yuuji, Kouta y Hideyoshi. Hablando para quedar en la casa de Akihisa para estudiar para los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya que en los exámenes pasados Aki había suspendido todos, excepto historia que milagrosamente aprobó, con la mínima nota de su clase, pero aprobó.

Himeji una de sus mejores amigas de Aki junto con Minami se ofrecieron a ayudarle a estudiar, pero Aki les tubo que decir que no, ya que su hermana aún se encuentra en casa y si veía que traía a unas amigas a estudiar le iba a bajar muchos puntos. "Lo siento chicas, pero mi hermana decidió quedarse un poco más, me dijo que no se iba a ir hasta dentro de un mes, porque quería ver cómo me iba en estos exámenes. Aparte ya saben lo que paso la vez pasada" dijo Aki desilusionado. Las chicas al principio estaban tristes, pero luego pensaron que tenía razón y que no sabían qué le iba a suceder si su hermana le disminuida todos sus puntos a cero. "No te preocupes Aki, no queremos que tengas problemas con tu hermana" dijeron al unísono.

Al final del día, los chicos habían quedado en estudiar juntos el fin de semana en la casa de nuestro protagonista. Los cuatros chicos se fueron por sus caminos correspondientes hacia sus hogares. A llegar a casa, Aki saludo a su hermana como de costumbre, se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Cuando salió de su cuarto para decirle a Akira, su hermana, que el fin de semana tendría visitas. "Hermana, este fin de semana van a venir unos amigos a estudiar para los exámenes". "No hay problema, mientras no sean chicas" dijo Akira con una cara de miedo. "N-N-No hermana no va a venir ninguna chica, solo Yuuji, Kouta y Hideyoshi", dijo con pánico. "Hmm… ok te creo, pero si noto que viene una chica, te disminuyo todos tus puntos y tendré que quedarme aquí y vivir contigo" dijo eso ultimo con lujuria y a punto de darle un gran beso". Después de esa charla, Aki fue obligado a cenar la comida de su hermana para no morirse de hambre toda la noche.

Los días pasaron y ya era sábado, "por fin llego el día!" dijo Aki al despertar, se cepillo los dientes, desayuno, ordeno su cuarto y limpio toda su casa para recibir las visitas que no tardaban en llegar.

"Akihisa, puedes venir un momento, por favor?" dijo su hermana. "Que pasa Akira?" preguntó Aki. "Hoy tengo algo urgente que hacer, así que te quedas solo en casa con tus amigos...". "Que pasa hermana? Te preocupa algo?". "No es nada, solo es que hace un momento leí en el periódico que los días pasados unos ladrones estaban entrando en las casas y robando todo, hasta los muebles". "Ah, te refieres a esos que se hacen llamar sombras?". "Si, aquí dice que su última casa en la que entraron fue una que está a unas 5 cuadras de aquí, por favor ten cuidado este día, si?". "Si hermana, no te preocupes todo estará bien". "De acuerdo, pero si sucede algo llámame, bueno ya me voy, cuídate". "Igualmente hermana".

Cuando Akira se fue, Aki termino de ordenar todo. Pasaron una hora cuando se escuchó un "ding dong", Aki fue y miro por la ventana y vio que eran sus amigos. "Siento la demora, estuve ordenando un poco". "No hay problemas" dijo Hideyoshi. "Para ser un idiota si sabes cómo vivir" dijo Yuuji, "A que te refieres con eso?" dijo Kouta, "Solo mira como tiene bien amueblado su casa es idiota", "Oye, eso duele. Viniste a estudiar o a criticar mi casa?" dijo Aki con un tomo enojado. "Lo siento, que no puedes aceptar una pequeña broma? Jajajaja".

Después de esa charla de bienvenida, Aki y sus amigos se fueron al cuarto de este a estudiar. "Con que empezamos?" dijo Hideyoshi, "que tal si iniciamos con historia? Para dejar al final las matemáticas con sus difíciles problemas" dijo Aki. "Solo dices porque la historia es tu punto fuerte, pero en cierta parte estas en lo cierto, pongámonos a estudiar" declaro Yuuji . Luego de estudiar historia, estudiaron comunicación, después salud y por ultimo matemáticas.

"Ah… fue muy agotador, que tal si nos tomamos un descanso?", dijo Aki; todos asintieron. "Yuuji, ven y ayúdame a preparar la cena" Aki propuso, "podemos ayudar a colocar la mesa si quieren" dijeron Kouta y Hideyoshi, "gracias chicos, los platos están en esa estantería".

Mientras Aki y Yuuji estaban que cocinaban ramen, Hideyoshi y Kouta preparaban la mesa, hasta que Hideyoshi vio el periódico en el sofá y lo cogió para leer un momento mientras esperaba que el ramen esté listo, cuando vio la portada que decía: "Los roba casas atacaron de nuevo" se sorprendió a ver que la última casa que asaltaron estaba cerca. "Hey Akihisa, ya vistes las noticias de los roba casa?", "ah si, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no pasara nada el día de hoy", luego de unos 20 minutos el ramen estaba listo. Todos se pusieron a comer el delicioso ramen que Aki y Yuuji hicieron. "Estuvo delicioso, gracias por la comida" dijo Kouta. "Si, muchísimas gracias por el ramen Akihisa, Yuuji" dijo Hideyoshi. "No fue nada" dijeron Aki y Yuuji al unísono. "Ahh, miren la hora, ya es tan tarde?!", "o no! Ya son las 10:00 p.m?! A esta hora los buses dejaron de pasar". "Pueden quedarse en mi casa esta noche chicos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis amigos" dijo Aki con una sonrisa en la cara. "Muchas gracias Aki, ire a llamar a mi hermana a avisarle que pasare la noche en tu casa" dijo Hideyoshi, "y yo avisare a mis padres", dijo Kouta. Yuuji no tenía ese problema, ya que sus padres estaban en el extranjero trabajando, por lo tanto vivía solo. Pero de repente el celular de Yuuji comenzó a sonar, y cuando este vio de quien era la llamada contesto, "que pasa Shouko?"; "por qué no llegas a casa?", "eh? Como sabes que no estoy en casa?", "porque estoy ahí, esperando por ti", "eh?! Como entrantes a mi casa?!", "eso no importa, en donde te encuentras, estas en casa de alguna otra chica?" dijo con voz de terror, "n-no, estoy en casa de Aki, se me hizo un poco tarde, así que me quedare a dormir en su casa", "mientras no estés con alguna otra chica, todo bien, bueno ya me voy, buenas noche", "b-buenas noche…".

Luego de que todos sus amigos le den sus condolencias prepararon los lugares en los que iban a dormir. Aki le dio su cama a Hideyoshi, ya que él quería que para la mañana siguiente su cama tenga el olor de este. Kouta trajo unas almohadas y unas sábanas para él, Yuuji y también para Akihisa. Después de colocar todo, se turnaron para ir al baño. "Llego la hora de dormir chicos, fue un día largo de estudios, hasta mañana" dijo Yuuji, "hasta mañana" dijeron los demás.

A mitad de la noche, precisamente a las 2:45 a.m, Aki fue el primero en despertar ya que quería ir al baño. Cuando llego al baño, escucho unos ruidos extraños, así que decidió ir a investigar, lo primero que vio fue a 2 hombres vestidos con ropas negras, forzando la puerta, Aki asustado se fue corriendo a su cuarto a despertar a sus amigos, el primero en despertar fue Yuuji, que le dijo: "Y ahora que pasa que te tiene tan agitado?!"; "Shhhhh! Hay 2 hombres forzando la puert-", cuando se escuchó a los hombres hablando: "Estas seguro de que no hay nadie aquí?", "Seguro, hoy en la mañana vio como una mujer salió y hasta el momento no llega, no te preocupes y coge todo", "Ok… Wow!, pero mira todas estas cosas, parece que nos tocó la lotería chicos, esa mujer tiene que tener muchos recursos para tener todas estas cosas", "Solo cállate y coge todo".

Yuuji y Aki despertaron a los otros dos para ver cómo se librarían de ellos. "Como diablos nos vamos a salir de esta?!" dijo Aki susurrando. "No lo sé! Pero lo que sí sé es que es cuestión de tiempo de que entren aquí", "como estas tan seguro?", "no seas idiota Aki, no escuchaste que ellos piensan que no hay nadie aquí? Por lo tanto ellos trataran que robar todo", "maldición, deje mi teléfono en la sala, y ustedes?" dijo Kouta, "yo lo tengo, pero me quede sin saldo para llamar u mandar mensajes" dijo Aki desesperado, "Aki! Tienes un cargador?", "para que quieres uno en estos momentos Hideyoshi?", "tengo mi celular, pero tengo poca batería", "creo que si tengo uno, déjame ver… aquí esta!", "Idiota no grites".

 **Al mismo tiempo, con los ladrones**

"Hey, no escuchaste algo?", "maldición hay alguien en la casa, creí que dijiste que no había nadie!", "creo que las voces vienen de esa habitación, todavía traes la cinta adhesiva?", "nunca salgo sin ella". Los ladrones sacan sus armas, uno saco una porra y el otro una pistola 7mn. "Estas listo?", "Siempre". Luego de eso, abrieron la puerta y atacaron a nuestro grupo de idiotas, Yuuji trata de defenderse lo mejor que puede, pero no pudo hacerle frente a los delincuentes. Él tenía el arma de fuego apunto a los otros y comenzó a atarlos con la cinta adhesiva. "Listo, ese era el último, tu ve y continua robando, yo me quedo a vigilar a estos malparidos". El del arma de fuego va a la sala a continuar con su trabajo.

Akihisa estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer en situaciones como esta. "Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí? Unos intentos de héroes? JA, no me hagan reír, terminando esa frase golpeando y tirado patadas a Akihisa. "No eres más de un mocoso". El hombre estuvo que los trataba así por un tiempo hasta que su compañero terminara con lo suyo. "Hey ya sal, ya terminamos aquí". "Apenas termino esa frase el otro les dice: "Que pena, justo cuando me estoy llevando bien con mis nuevos amigos, bueno que se le hará", "jajajaja, venga ya que no tenemos toda la noch-", es interrumpido al oír las sirenas de los policías, "MALDICION, PERO COMO LOS LLAMARON?!", "No lo sé, No lo sé", "TRAE A LOS REHENES, NO VAMOS A IR A LA CARCEL AHORA".

"ES LA POLICIA, SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!". Los hombres salen con los rehenes, diciendo: "Lárguense o matamos a estos mocosos". La policía trato de negociar con los ladrones sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, estos entran a la casa de nuevo para planear todo. Mientras, Aki, Yuuji, Kouta y Hideyoshi planean como liberarse, estos se ponen espaldas con espaldas para tratar de quitarse las cintas adhesivas que tenían en las manos, siendo Yuuji el primero en quedar libre, pero decidió disimular de que aún estaba atado para liberar a los otros, pero ellos le dicen en código que como él era el único que sabía pelear, que se encargue del que tiene el arma de fuego cuando este esté distraído.

Cuando los hombres terminaron de planear, cogieron a Aki y a Hideyoshi para negociar con los policías, mientra tanto Yuuji desataba a Kouta para planear como atacar. Mientras tanto, los hombres estaban que negociaban con los policías, Aki dio un pisotón en el suelo para que comience el plan, Yuuji agarro al hombre del arma haciéndole una llave y golpeando su cara contra en suelo hasta noquearlo, y Kouta le dio una patada en la cabeza al de la porra, dejándolo en el suelo. Luego desataron a sus amigos, dando las gracias y llamando a la policía diciendo que todo está bien ahora, o eso pensaron, el que tenía la porra fue con todo y cogió a Hideyoshi por la espalda y tratar de tirarlo por la barandilla, pero es atrapado por Aki justo a tiempo, haciendo que Hideyoshi suba. Yuuji comenzó a pelear con el ladrón, pero este sabia artes marciales, "como fue que ese mocoso fue capaz de derrumbarme antes, ag fui sorprendido eso fue todo", ataco a todos dejando al único de pie, Aki no quería que lastimen más a sus amigos, no se le ocurrió ninguna idea, "soy el idiota, ni siquiera para ayudar a mis amigos se me ocurre ninguna idea!" se dijo en la mente, "espera… soy idiota… si! Soy un gran idiota, y como idiota solo puedo hacer cosas estúpidas" eso fue lo único de dijo cuándo cogió carrera contra el ladrón y ambos salieron volando desde el segundo piso directo al suelo.

Akihisa se encontraba en el suelo, semiconsciente por haber caído mal, se podía ver como salía sangre de su cabeza. Lo único que se le oyó decir antes de que se quedara inconsciente fue: "L-Lo… hice... mis amigos… están a… salvo".


	2. Chapter 2

**INTELIGENTE POR ACCIDENTE**

 **Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

Akihisa y sus amigos decidieron reunirse en la casa de este para estudiar para los exámenes. Hora tras hora nuestros protagonistas se mataron estudiando hasta muy tarde un sábado. En mitad de la noche Akihisa se da cuenta que la puerta de su casa está siendo forzada por dos hombres de negro. Estos hombres terminan metiéndose en su casa y atando a los amigos. Akihisa en un intento de proteger a sus amigos realiza un acto suicida y ahora está en el hospital. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

 **CAPITULO II: "SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA"**

Doctor: "Rápido!, esta que pierde mucha sangre!"

Enfermera 1: "Doctor, lo estamos perdiendo!"

Doctor: "Abran paso!, necesitamos apoyo aquí, traigan a los que no estén de servicio!"

Enfermera 2: "Doctor dejo de respirar!"

Doctor:"Maldición, hágale RCP que ya llegamos!" *sonido de puertas abriéndose toscamente*

Enfermera 3: "Dios mío, pobre chico, estaba en la flor de su vida y justo lo atropellan"

?: " Este… disculpe, me puede decir en donde está la habitación 191, por favor? "

Enfermera 3: "Oh, lo siento estaba distraída, la habitación 191 esta al final del pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda"

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación 191**

Hideyoshi y Kouta estaban junto a Aki, que estaba sobre una cama de hospital, se encontraba entubado por varias partes de su cuerpo.

Hideyoshi: "Hey Kouta, crees… que despierte? Digo, ya paso dos semanas desde aquel accidente"

Kouta: "No lo sé, no lo sé! Maldición!... si tan solo… si tan solo hubiese noqueado a aquel hombre! El no estuviese en coma! YO TENGO TODA LA MALDITA CULPA, POR MI CULPA SU HERMANA ESTA QUE SUFRE, POR MI CULPA ÉL CASI MUERE" *sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos*

Hideyoshi: "Kouta…, Aki… por favor… despierta… todos te extrañamos, sé que eres un gran idiota, pero eres el idiota más amable que conozco, que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos" *lagrimas salen de sus ojos* *sonido de puerta abriéndose*

?: "Oh Hideyoshi, como estas?"

Hideyoshi: "Oh hola Akira, me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar…"

*Akira mira la cara de Hideyoshi y por instinto femenino sabe lo que le pasa por la mente*

Akira: "…No te preocupes, sé que mi tonto hermano se levantara tarde o temprano" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

*Hideyoshi al oír esas palabras su estado cambio a estar con muchas ansias y temor*

Hideyoshi: "… L-Lamento mucho lo sucedido, fui débil y no pude ayudarlo, cuando él me ayudo a subir estuve en shock… no supe cómo ayudarlo, tengo parte de la culpa…, fui el más débil de todos" *lagrimas salen de sus ojos sin parar y Akira lo abraza*

Akira: "No te preocupes yo también tuve la culpa por dejarlos solo en ese día" *perdóname hermano, perdóname…*

Enfermera: "… Esto… lo siento, pero el tiempo de visita termino, por favor salgan"

*Akira le da una señal de que deje de preocuparse y salen justos*

 **Mientras tanto con Yuuji, 5:00 P.M**

Yuuji dejo que ir a la academia desde el accidente, ya que no sabía cómo dar la cara a Himeji y a Minami y decirles de que Aki estaba en coma, de hecho él se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, se supone que él es el más grande, fuerte y el más listo de los cuatro, desde esa noche él no puede dormir sin que los recuerdos de esa madrugada lo atormente. Cada vez de dormía veía como estaba con sus amigos, un momento muy alegre, hasta que toda la escena cambia al momento en el que ve como Aki se lanza con todo y cae junto al ladrón al suelo. Cada vez que se despertada estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yuuji:"… Por qué paso eso? Por qué él tuvo que caer? POR QUÉ?!" (Esa noche casi perdí a mi mejor amigo… no… casi perdí a mi hermano…)

*Toc toc*

Yuuji se levanta a ver quién era el que tocaba la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió a ver que era Shouko, él simplemente la dejo entrar, sin decir ninguna palabra abrió la puerta. Shouko entro y se sentó en la cama de Yuuji, esta le había traído sus apuntes para que se ponga al corriente con las clases. Hubo un silencio muy largo.

Yuuji y Shouko: …

Fueron alrededor de unos 3 minutos de un silencio incomodo, hasta de Shouko se cansó de ese silencio eterno y tomo las riendas de esa situación incómoda.

Shouko: "Yuuji,…sé que estás pasando un mal tiempo,… pero recuerda que no tienes por qué cargar con toda la culpa en tus hombros, tu ni Hideyoshi ni Kouta sabían que algo así iba a suceder".

Yuuji: "LO SÉ!… lo sé… pero porque tuvo que ser él? Por qué no fui yo? *lagrimas recorren su rostro* (Shouko lo abraza y comienza a acariciarle la cabeza)

Shouko: "No tienes por qué atormentarte de esa forma, recuerda que tú fuiste el que trato de defenderlos, de hecho, tu arriesgaste tu propia vida al noquear al hombre con la arma" *en ese momento Skouko comenzó a botar unas lágrimas"

Yuuji:"… Q-Que pasa?... por qué… por qué lloras?"

Shouko: "Por qué lloro? Esa respuesta es fácil de responder… lloro porque casi te pierdo!... por favor… no quiero que me dejes… nunca... *no aguanta más y rompe en llanto*

Yuuji al ver cómo Shouko lloraba comenzó a reflexionar, y a recordar los recuerdos que él tenía con ella desde que eran niños. Así de toma a Skouko y le da un cálido abrazo.

Yuuji: "Lo siento, perdóname"

 **Mientras tanto en un parque, 5:15 P.M**

Después de salir corriendo del hospital con mucha velocidad, Kouta decide quedarse sentado en una banca de un parque cerca de su casa. Cuando de repente escucha una voz que pronuncia su nombre.

?: "Hey Kouta, ¡¿Cómo estás?!" *Kouta al oír esa voz angelical se limpia las lágrimas y levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa*.

Kouta: "Oh… hola Anko, lo siento, pero no me esperaba encontrarme contigo en este lugar"

Anko:" Jajaja; vine aquí ya que me dijeron que por aquí había un chico un tanto raro que necesitaba de mi ayuda"

Kouta: "Así que… ya lo sabes…"

Anko: "Q-Que pasa? Por qué estas con esa cara?"

Kouta: "No es nada…, solo que tengo mucho en mi mente estos últimos días"

Anko: "Quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa conmigo?"

Kouta: "… ok, en realidad, ya no puedo aguantar por más tiempo este dolor que tengo. Veras… hace un momento visite a Aki en el hospital junto con Hideyoshi. Era la primera vez que lo vi desde el accidente. No sabía cómo reaccionar al ver a mi mejor amigo entubado por varias partes de su cuerpo. No pude aguantar más y comencé a sentirme culpable por lo que había sucedido… cuando no pude aguantarlo por más tiempo, salí corriendo hasta aquí" *sus ojos se volvieron rojos, al parecer se está aguantando las lágrimas*

Anko: "… Mira… sé que no estuve ahí, es cierto que no sé cómo fue que paso, pero lo que sí sé es que tú no tienes la culpa, ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa… y apuesto que en este momento cada uno de ustedes están que se culpan a sí mismos por no haberlo ayudado, pero… pero… solo quiero que sepas… no estás solo… tienes a tus amigos… y me tienes a mi" *Anko abraza a Kouta"

Kouta al oír esas palabras de consuelo simplemente correspondió el abrazo y libero todas esas lágrimas que estaba de contenía.

 **Casa de Hideyoshi, 5:30 P.M**

Hideyoshi se había despedido de Akira en el hospital hace 30 minutos, desde que subió al bus no dejo de sentir culpa por lo que había ocurrido, por haber visto como Akira, la hermana de su mejor amigo lloraba. Desde que Akihisa estaba en coma no era él mismo, en clases actuaba de forma sombría, dejo de ir a su club de teatro, hasta ni se juntaba con sus compañeros de clase.

 **Flashback**

El primer día de clases desde el accidente Hideyoshi fue rodeado por Himeji y Minami preguntando si Aki estaba bien, si pronto volvería; al parecer en el canal de las noticias pasaron lo ocurrido en la casa de Akihisa. Todo el día fue seguido por sus compañeros y amigos cercanos de Akihisa, como Kubo por ejemplo, que no paraba de seguirlo para preguntar sobre Aki, después de mucho acoso, Hideyoshi exploto y les grito a todos.

Hideyoshi: "DEJEN DE SEGUIRME! CREEN QUE NO ES SUFICIENTE CASTIGO PARA MI HABER VISTO COMO FUE QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO CASI MUERE POR SALVAME?!" *después de gritar de esa forma se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible al baño de "Hideyoshi" para llorar*

Hideyoshi: "Por mi culpa… por mi culpa Akihisa estuvo en las puertas de la muerte" *lagrimas salen*

 **Fin del Flashback**

Hideyoshi se despertó susto a tiempo para bajar del bus. Justo cuando llego a casa, se dirigió a darse un baño para relajarse un poco, cuando termino se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Cuando decide ir a la sala a ver un rato la televisión, justo cuando llega a la sala, su hermana, Yuuko, entra a casa y se encuentra con su hermano.

Yuuko: "Hola Hideyoshi, que estás haciendo?"

Hideyoshi: "Hola Yuuko, iba a ver un rato la televisión, quieres unirte?"

Yuuko decide pasar un momento con su pequeño hermano, puede que ella lo tratara con una basura, pero que él estaba pasando por un momento muy fuerte. Lo supo ya que ella estuvo presente en el momento que el exploto. Ella solía dejar que él solucione sus problemas, pero ella era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta que él necesitaba mucho apoyo para superar ese horrible día.

Hideyoshi encendió la televisión y se encuentra con que están retransmitiendo la noticia sobre el accidente de hace dos semanas atrás. Cuando Hideyoshi vio la retransmisión su cara cambio de tranquilo a ansioso y luego a tristeza y por ultimo a agonía.

Hideyoshi: "…Por qué?... solo quiero estar tranquilo por un momento… por qué ese día me persigue?" *rompe en llanto*

Yuuko al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermano no sabía que hacer, así que le dio una cachetada para sacarlo de ese estado, para luego gritarle por qué él no tenía que sentir culpa.

Yuuko: "Idiota! Deja de vivir culpándote, fue gracias a ti que la policía logro llegar y actuar"

Hideyoshi comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado antes de que llegara la policía.

 **Flashback**

Hideyoshi al haberle pedido el cargador a Akihisa comenzó a cargar su teléfono, cuando los dos hombres entraron al cuarto de Akihisa, él escondió su teléfono con las sabanas que estaban en el suelo. Así que decide esperar el momento para que el hombre se distraiga para avisar a su hermana para decirle lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Cuando el hombre que los vigilaba estaba que golpea a Yuuji, Hideyoshi aprovecho la oportunidad y comenzó a escribirle el mensaje a su hermana para que llame a la policía y que se dirija a la casa de Akihisa.

"Yuuko, por favor manda ayuda, unos ladrones entraron en casa de Aki, nos tienen atado!"

Yuuko al ver ese mensaje no estaba segura de que era cierto, pero para que su hermano le mande un mensaje a esas horas de la noche, no tenía que ser mentira. A decir verdad, ella sentía que algo malo iba a pasar cuando su hermano la llamo para decirle que se iba a quedar en casa de Aki, pero decidió ignorar sus instintos ya que ella quería pasar un gran fin de semana sin su hermano.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Yuuko: "Fue gracias a ti y a tus habilidades que pudiste avisarme para que llame a la policía. Así que deja de llorar!, …tú los salvaste a todos". *al terminar de decir todo eso, Hideyoshi abrazo a su hermana y diciéndole "gracias, muchas gracias hermana"*. Luego de ese momento Yuuko decide ver la televisión son su hermano. No habían compartido un momento de hermanos desde que ellos entraron a secundaria.

 **En el Hospital, 11:45 P.M**

Los médicos y enfermeras se encontraban monitoreando a Akihisa. Cuando ya estaban prácticamente saliendo del cuarto, se dan con la sorpresa que el paciente Akihisa estaba que tocia sin control. Cuando una de las enfermeras va a revisarlo que este bien y se da con la gran sorpresa de que había despertado.

Enfermera: "Oh Dios mío..., llamen a su hermana ahora mismo y díganle que despertó! Repito, Akihisa despertó de su coma!".


End file.
